Pokémon Diamond
Chapter 3: Professor Rowan Lucas finally reaches Sandgem Town. He takes time to look around the city, as he has never been outside of Twinleaf Town before. However, he remembers that his Turtwig had taken a lot of damage from the battle with Luxio. He hurries to a Pokémon Center to heal Turtwig. As he waits for it to be healed, he decides to call his mother. He tells her that he has finally made it to Sandgem Town. His mother remarks at how proud she is of Lucas. She also states that she left a present in Lucas' PC, and states that it will come in handy on his journey. Lucas thanks his mother, and then says goodbye to her, and hangs up. He checks his PC, and notices his mother put a Potion in it. He uses the teleportor on the PC to transfer the Potion to him, and he puts it away in his back-pack. Nurse Joy then calls Lucas to the counter, as his Turtwig is now healed. Lucas thanks Nurse Joy, and sends out his Turtwig. Lucas hugs Turtwig, complimenting him on a job well done on the battle against Luxio. Just then, Lucas remembers that he was supposed to visit Professor Rowan at his lab. He and Turtwig hurry over to the lab, but just as they are about to enter the lab, Barry runs out, and bumps into Lucas. Barry tells Lucas that he is late to see the Professor, but reassures that he is not as mean as he looks. After telling him this, Barry remarks that Lucas will have no chance at beaten him, and he rushes off quickly. Lucas gets really angry at his rival but, as usual, he ignores it, and enters the lab. When he enters, he sees Professor Rowan and the young girl waiting for him. Professor Rowan states that he had no anger over Lucas using Turtwig, as he knows that Turtwig has found a good trainer to look after him. He also states, now that Lucas has a Pokémon, he might be able to help Rowan with his research. Lucas and the young girl question how, and Rowan holds up a small device. He tells Lucas that this is a PokéDex, and it can record the information of any Pokémon caught or seen. Rowan tells Lucas that he wants Lucas to gain the information of all the Pokémon in Sinnoh. Just as Lucas takes the PokéDex, the young girl yells at the Professor, saying that he shouldn't put his faith into someone he barely knows. She also notes that he already has her as an assistant. Rowan remarks to the girl that, although she helps his research, having a second man travelling all of Sinnoh will benefit his research as well. The young girl then apoligizes to Rowan, and to Lucas, and introduces herself as Dawn. She has been Professor Rowan's assistant for years, and thus, has been training Pokémon for a while. Dawn states that they should do their best to finish the PokéDex for Professor Rowan. Lucas agrees, and prepares to leave. However, Dawn wants to see how strong Lucas is as a Trainer, and challenges him to a Pokémon battle. The battle takes place in the lab's garden. Lucas uses his Turtwig, while Dawn uses Piplup. Lucas checks Piplup's information on his new PokéDex, which states that it is a Water-Type Pokémon. Lucas knows he has the advantage in this fight, and the battle starts. He orders Turtwig to use Tackle, while Piplup uses Pound. However, Turtwig manages to break through the Pound attack, and hits Piplup. Dawn orders Piplup to use Bubble, but Turtwig manages to block it, by using Withdraw. Lucas orders another Tackle from Turtwig, as Piplup uses Pound. However, like the last time, Turtwig breaks through. He then orders Turtwig to use Absorb, but Piplup manages to dodge the attack. Piplup then uses Growl, which distracts Turtwig as Piplup uses Pound on him. Piplup then uses Bubble again and, just as Turtwig uses Withdraw, Piplup rushes forward to use Pound. Turtwig stops the Withdraw attack, but gets hit by Pound. Lucas then orders Turtwig to use Absorb, but, yet again, Piplup dodges it, and uses Bubble. Piplup goes for the final blow, with a Pound attack. Turtwig is defeated, and Dawn and Piplup win the match. Lucas isn't depressed, however, as Dawn knows more about Pokémon. He congratulates Dawn on her victory, but states that he will become stronger, and will defeat Dawn. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters